Na Minha Casa
by C4rl4C
Summary: “Visitas inesperadas bateram à porta e praticamente destruíram a casa.” Uma minific cómica com os personagens do Samurai X... e um pessimo resumo (.)


_As personagens de Rurouni Kenshin não me pertencem... infelizmente �'_

**UM DIA EM MINHA CASA**

An-chan (eu, .): Finalmente... – disse enquanto que me sentava na cadeira e pegava num livro, estava sozinha em casa e o dia estava lindo, tinha aberto as cortinas para que a luz entrasse no escritório de cá de casa, já tinha acabado as minhas tarefas e a casa estava limpa como água cristalina de um charco de água pura – Vou poder ler descansada que agora a casa está limpa . – de repente alguém bate á porta e bufei furiosa, logo que eu ia descansar e curtir um livro, então corri até a porta e abria-a, o meu queixo caiu deixando-me com a boca aberta e de olhos extremamente arregalados.

Kenshin: Olá An-dono.

Kenshin entrou em casa descalçando os chinelos à entrada, logo de seguida e sem demoras, Yahiko, Kaoru, Megumi, Sanosuke, Saitou, Aoshi, Misao e Hiko entraram, todos eles cumprimentaram-me e deixaram os chinelos e sapatos, no caso do Saitou, na entrada, eles foram entrando para o quintal deixando-me sozinha olhando para a estrada de boca aberta. Sanosuke: Oh lagartixa! – depois olhou para os amigos - A lagartixa pensa que somos o quê? Desenhos animados?. 

Todos: �'

An-chan: LAGARTIXA? ÕÕ Ouve lá seu...

Misao: Vamos para dentro. . - agarrou em Aoshi-pior-que-porta por um braço e arrastou-o para dentro de casa, todos os seguiram deixando-me sozinha no quintal. Kenshin: Tens uma bela casa An-dono. – sorriu gentilmente com o seu belo sorriso, mas Kaoru e Megumi olharam-me com os olhos cheios de raiva e eu afastei-me deles enquanto que estas agarravam-se ao pobre do baixinho. Deixei-os sozinhos no primeiro andar e fui averiguar o que o resto do grupo haviam se metido. 

Yahiko: SANO... AGARRA!

-som de algo a partir-se-

An-chan: IDIOTAS… ERA O JARRÂO FAVORITO DA MINHA...

-som de tachos, panelas, pratos e um armário a caírem ao chão-

An-chan: o.o''

Sanosuke:…

An-chan: MAS O QUE RAIO É QUE FIZES-TE?

Sanosuke: O armário não se abria. E como tinha fome eu utilizei a minha técnica especial, o Sanjuu no Kiwami, no armário. 

An-chan: --'

Kaoru: MEGUMI, EU IA VESTIR ESSE VESTIDO...

-corrida até ao meu quarto e som de tecido a rasgar-se-

An-chan: O MEU VESTIDO PARA O BAILE.

Kaoru: Já não há vestido para ninguém .''

-gritos de Hiko e som de garrafas de bom vinho a partir-se-

Hiko: Saké... Preciso de Saké... Não há sakê nesta casa… EU KERO O MEU SAKÊ. 

An-chan: u.u'''

-vários estrondos de coisas a partirem-se-

Misao: Toma isto... e mais isto

-crash... crash-

Yahiko: Falhas-te...

Misao e Yahiko discutiam freneticamente jogando os bonecos de porcelana da minha mãe entre si. Aoshi, Saitou e Kenshin estavam sentados no chão a beberem chá verde (não faço a mínima ideia onde eles foram buscar o chá), todos eles desviavam a cabeça sempre que algum boneco voava na sua direcção, os três estavam calados e bebiam o chá calmamente, de repente apareceu Sanosuke com várias sandes de vários tipos e meteu o pé em cima do controlo remoto da TV, infelizmente eu tinha visto o Resindent Evil na noite anterior e um zombie apareceu de repente na TV assustando todos na sala, Kenshin, Aoshi e Saitou desembainharam as espadas e cortaram a TV em vários pedaços

An-chan: OO

Kenshin: An-dono está bem?

Amigo (o meu rottweiller de 5 meses): Au Au Au... CRACK – morde a perna de Sanosuke.

Sanosuke: AAAAIIII... BAKA DE CÃO... TOMA ISTO... SANJUU NO KIWAMI

Amigo: K.O. x.x

An-chan: O… o… cão oo'

Misao: Seu fedelho anormal...

-crash-

An-chan: O.O' A jarra cara da minha mãe…

Sanosuke: ESTÚPIDA MOBILIA... Sanjuu no Kiwami.

-Kaboom-

An-chan: A mobília antiga da minha avó... O.O''

Kaoru: SUA RAPOSA FEIOSA....

Megumi: Larga sua... sua...

-som de roupa a rasgar-se-

An-chan: A minha camisola favorita T-T

Megumi: Kenshin... fico bonita com esta roupa? . - agarrou-se ao braço de Kenshin

Kenshin: Oro?

Kaoru: KENSHIN #ÕÕ

Kenshin: ORO?

Misao: AOSHI… apanhei o Yahiko .

Aoshi-pior-que-porta: (…)

"PIOR QUE PORTA?"

-couf couf-

Aoshi: (…)

"Assim tá melhor."

Aoshi: Muito bem...

Misao: SÓ MUITO BEM?

Sanosuke: NÃO SOU UM GALO õ.õ.

Hiko-bêbado: Pinto pinto pinto... anda aqui pinto.

Enishi: KENSHIN... Vamos lutar aqui e agora.

Kenshin: Oro? De onde este apareceu?

An-chan: �' Era só o que faltava...

Enishi: Vamos para o jardim...

-várias plantas decapitadas…-

An-chan:…

-mutiladas-

An-chan: õ.õ

-assassinadas, arrebentadas, desfiguradas e afins…-

An-chan: SEUS ASTROLOPITECOS SELVAGENS, IMBECIS, IDIOTAS, ANORMAIS, (censurado)...

Todos: OO

An-chan: VOCÊS DEVIAM ESTAR EM KYOTO, OU EM TOKYO, OU LÁ DE ONDE VOCÊS VIVEM, NÃO NA MINHA CASA DESTRUINDO-A, VÃO DESTRUIR OUTRA COISA NA VOSSA CASA, NÃO AQUI. 

Sanosuke: Puxa! Também não era preciso ficar assim...

Todos: Pois é...

Yahiko: É pior que a Kaoru.

An-chan e Kaoru: �'

An-chan: FORA DAQUI…

E um por um foram todos embora, resmungando que não tinha sido uma boa anfitriã. Finalmente tudo estava acabado, sem mais personagens de desenhos animados, sem mais destruição e sem mais tipos giros todos maneiros. Fechei a porta e encostei-me nela descansada, finalmente em paz, mas…

-ding dong-

An-chan: õ.õ Quem será desta vez? InuYasha e Companhia?

-porta aberta-

An-chan: O.O

InuYasha e Companhia: OLÁ AN-CHAN...

An-chan: grito infinito tipo filme de terror

FIM


End file.
